deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Delsin Rowe vs Maya the Siren
'Description' S2E2: Two hot-headed elemental masters battle it out in this Death Battle: Delsin Rowe, the Conduit rebel from Infamous: Second Son and Maya, the multi-talented Siren from the Borderlands series. 'Prelude' Invader Ki: I... don't have a clever introduction for this battle. Oai: It's literally just two people who control a lot of elements fighting each other. A-Aron: Yeah. Say something related to variety, or something. Alex: Guys, we're live. Ki, Oai, and A-Aron: WHAT? Ki: Anyways, today's battle is between Delsin Rowe, not your everyday elemental... A-Aron: And Maya The Siren, the phaselocking femme fatale of Pandora. Oai: I'm Oai, there's Ki, A-Aron, and Alex... Ki: Hey, that's my job! Oai: ...And our job is to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Ki: *quietly* Goddamnit Oai... 'Delsin Rowe' A-Aron: In the InFAMOUS universe, Washington is a place under complete control of the Department of Unified Protection, aka the DUP. Their job? To act like jerks to all their citizens and locking up Conduits, people who had near complete control of a specific type of element. One of these Conduits was Delsin Rowe. home - morgxn Ki: Starting out in Washington as a Native American street artist, Delsin Rowe wasn't exactly your average kind of guy. Oai: He became even less average when, after vandalizing a billboard congratulating Reggie, Delsin's brother, Delsin and his angry brother witnessed a DUP van crash near their home. Ki: Delsin, after searching the rubble, helped a bald man in a prison outfit get out from under some debris. This turns out to be Hank, a conduit with the power to control smoke. Oai: And, whaddya know? Delsin ended up absorbing those powers. Alex: After a long, possibly unfair game of tag with Hank, Delsin finally catches up, only to come face-to-face with DUP leader, Brooke Augustine, also a Conduit, controlling concrete. Delsin tries to explain the situation, but she refuses to believe him, and she knocks him out cold and moves on to brutally interrogate the villagers. Ki: Ouch. Acupuncture isn't that bad, but with concrete wedges? No thanks. Alex: Delsin found himself recovering quickly from his injuries, thanks to his newly acquired healing factor. His villager companions, however, weren't as lucky, Oai: Delsin, swearing to take down Augustine and absorb her powers in order to heal the Akomish villagers, went to Seattle with his brother. A-Aron: And he would gain new powers and some friends - even a girlfriend - along the way. Ki: First, let's talk about Smoke. Oai: First of all, Smoke doesn't refer to just 100% smoke. Then this element would just be giving everyone lung cancer until they died. It refers to the ability to manipulate embers and fire, as well. Alex: Smoke is his close-range element: in this tree, he specializes in close combat and staying close to his enemies. His first projectile-based move, Smoke Shot, is a projectile that deals quite a decent amount of damage, but works best short range due to its less-than-spectacular projectile speed. If upgraded, it can stun enemies if it hits them in the head. A-Aron: Cinder Blast is a shotgun blast, of well, cinders, that is so powerful it has the ability to destroy concrete. Smoke Dash allows him to turn into smoke for a little bit and dash forward, letting him pass through fences, gates, and vents. He can also get a huge jump boost by power jumping off a car, which is great. Ki: He also has Comet Drop, giving him the ability to quickly descend to the ground while mid-air and slam the earth below, dealing damage in an area. He can also stay in the air by slowing his descent by using Smoke Thrusters. Oai: Sulfur Bomb is a smoke grenade that stuns enemies in an area for a little while, and Cinder Missile is ahuge missile that blows up almost anything in its area. He has limited ammo with this, five to be specific, however, and he can only gain them back by absorbing Smoke from a nearby source. Ki: However, absorbing Smoke can give Delsin some healing, and an instant refill on all of his missiles, which is great. Alex: The next element is Neon. Neon is the exact opposite of Smoke, letting Delsin keep his distance from his enemies and giving him amazing mobility. Neon Beam is a high damage, hitscan beam with low fire rate. It is so powerful it has the ability to obliterate enemies with one shot if it hits them in the head. Phosphor Beam is its charged version, a giant death laser that obliterates anything in its way. He only has eight charges with this, however. They refill upon absorbing a source of Neon nearby, Ki: Does every game need a giant death laser? Paragon, League of Legends, Paladins... A-Aron: Anyways, the melee weapon for Neon is essentially a lightsaber.It makes lightsaber noises, it's made of lasers, it kills things... Basically a lightsaber. Its attacks are much faster than Delsin's Smoke melee, but it deals way less damage and has a lower DPS than his Smoke melee. Ki: Stasis Bubble is a grenade-like attack that lifts enemies caught in the radius into the air in a pink bubble, preventing them from attacking and giving Delsin a clear shot at his enemies. Neon Thrusters are Smoke Thrusters, yet less powerful. Oai: Light Speed is an ability that lets him move at crazy speeds, and when upgraded, without stopping. While in Light Speed, he has the ability to jump extremely high and can cannonball through enemies, dealing massive damage. Alex: Moving on to Video. Video is Delsin's most interesting element, giving him the ability to be a close-ranged menace on the battlefield, yet also letting him sneak up on enemies for the kill, making him deadly in one-on-one. His melee attack, is a large sword, a sword that deals sweeping arcs of damage to multiple enemies. Ki: Video Surge gives him a pair of wings, allowing him to fly at speeds even faster than Light Speed, and has the ability to swoop upwards during Video Surge. Video Surge lets him throw a burst of pixels at his enemies. However, these don't deal much damage. He can also shoot while airborne, the only element that lets you do so. A-Aron: Shroud of Invisibility lets him turn invisible, and when upgraded fully, lets him summon three demons when enters stealth. Bloodthirsty Blades lets him impale a marked enemy with explosive blades, dealing a large amount of damage. However, he only has five charges. Alex: The last element is Concrete. Concrete is a burst damage element, aka letting him deal large amounts of AOE damage in no time at all and also letting him take less damage, making him a tough cookie against large crowds. Oai: His melee attack is him slamming the ground, dealing a large amount of damage in an area. He can also take 20% less damage when using concrete with upgrades. Concrete Shrapnel lets him fire a burst of concrete at enemies, its damage only surpassed by Neon Beam. A-Aron: Boulder Dash encases him in stone and propels him forward, knocking down enemies in his wake. He can also propel himself upwards with Concrete Thrusters. He also has Granite Shield, which is a shield strong enough to tank several missiles. Ki: And It's not like Delsin needs any damage reduction, though, with his crazy healing factor. His healing factor lets him return to full health after not being attacked for a period of time. However, this is why Delsin is vulnerable to constant abuse outside his concrete form. Alex: Delsin can run out of his element resource, as well. In this state, all he can do is melee and do his dash moves, making him vulnerable until he can find a source nearby. A-Aron: Smoke is easily countered by a good sniper, Neon can be countered by a quick enemy, Video is countered by an enemy with good perception and crowd control abilities, and Concrete can be countered by someone who's agile and has the ability to dodge enemy attacks with ease, and has the ability to deal heavy burst damage. He is also extremely reckless and sometimes doesn't know when to stop. Oai: Either way, you can count on the fact that Delsin won't give up a fight he started, even if he knows he could lose. Delsin: Okay, I got this all figured out. We hit the town, then maybe swing by the Space Needle - always wanted to see it - and then we're back home to save some lives. Reggie: You do realize when we "hit the town", there's a fair chance the town's gonna ... you know ... hit back? 'Maya the Siren' Short Change Hero - The Heavy 1:24 - 5:21 Ki: In the Borderlands Universe, there is a race of powerful female beings called the Sirens. Only six of them can exist at the same time, and they can hold great amounts of power. Oai: One of these Sirens is Maya. A-Aron: Maya, out of the three known Sirens, is probably the most experienced. I mean, training in a monastery for 27 years is going to do something to you. Alex: Exactly. When she was discovered as a Siren, she was handed over to the assembly of monks in charge of Athenas, Maya's home planet. Their name was the Order of the Impending Storm, who kept Maya and her powers a secret for 27 years. After this period of time, the monks revealed Maya to Athenas as their lord and savior, one who would keep all of them safe. A-Aron: However, she later learned that they were using her as a threat to force the Athenasian people into giving them money and therefore making them a totem of power in the region, so she killed the person in charge and fled to Pandora. Oai: And she was more than prepared for the beasts of Pandora.. Her action skill, Phaselock, literally locks an enemy in a stasis bubble - sound familiar? - and removing them from combat for up to 7.5 seconds when her skill Suspension is fully upgraded. Its cooldown can be reduced from 13 to 9.1 seconds whe her skill Quicken is fully upgraded. Ki: And thanks to skills like Ward, Restoration, Kinetic Reflection, Elated, Life Tap, Sweet Release, Inertia, and Sustenance, she is widely accepted as the tankiest Vault Hunter in Borderlands 2, if you don't include healing weapons. Oai: Ward and Restoration give her the ability to take more punishment, Kinetic Reflection lets her reflect and take less damage from bullets for a short time after killing an enemy, she'll take half damage from bullets and reflect bullets back at enemies, the bullets also dealing half damage.. Alex: Elated lets her heal when a enemy is phaselocked, up to 5% of her hp per second when maxed out, giving her the ability to heal a third of her health while an enemy is phaselocked if her phaselocked target doesn't die before its duration expires. Sweet Release allows 5 healing orbs spawn after a phaselocked enemy dies, healing up to 15% health depending on how low Maya's health is. The lower her health, the more potent the healing. A-Aron: Life Tap gives her weapons 6% life steal for a short time after killing an enemy, Inertia increases her reload speed and regenerates shields for a short time upon killing an enemy, and Sustenance gives Maya an ever-present health regeneration, up to 2% of her health per second. All of these skills add up to make Maya a huge tank. Oai: Maya is also a crowd control beast: skills like Converge, Sub-Sequence, Chain Reaction, Cloud Kill, Helios, Ruin, and Scorn all give her the ability to clear a crowd with ease. Converge, Sub-Sequence, and Helios synergize well, as Converge pulls enemies towards the Phaselocked enemy, and Helios lets phaselocking an enemy create a large, flaming explosion. Sub-Sequence also allows Phaselock to seek out another enemy after a phaselocked target dies, however not resetting its duration. Alex: Chain Reaction lets bullets have up to a 40% chance to reflect off and hit other enemies, Scorn lets her shoot out a constantly moving orb of slag that deals damage and slags nearby enemies. Slagged enemies take triple damage. Ruin slags, electrocutes, corrodes, and burns the phaselocked enemy and all surrounding enemies. Ki: Finally, Cloud Kill lets Maya leave a cloud of acid wherever she hits an enemy that lasts for a short time. However this has a cooldown. Oai: Other skills like Wreck and Reaper also increase her gun damage in general. Wreck, letting her fire 50% faster and deal 30% more damage while an enemy is phaselocked, and Reaper, letting her deal 40% more gun damage to enemies over 50% health. Recompense lets her have a 50% chance to deal an equal amount of damage to an enemy when they deal damage to her A-Aron: Thoughtlock is also a skill that forces the phaselocked enemy to fight their allies instead of being locked in stasis. Maya is also skilled in melee: skills like Mind's Eye, Backdraft, and Blight Phoenix, make her a close combat menace. Mind's eye making her hit harder with melee, Backdraft giving her the ability to set enemies on fire with her melee, and Blight Phoenix creating an aura of fire and corrosion around her for a short time after killing an enemy, and also giving her badass wings, which make her look awesome. Oai: Maya specializes with snipers and sub machine guns. Snipers because she has a lot of gun damage and some critical hit damage boosts, and SMGs because she has a COM which boosts SMG damage. Alex: However, Maya's damage output isn't very strong compared to the damage output of other Vault Hunters, and sometimes, if an enemy is too large, she will not be able to phaselock it. Also, because of the fire explosions and Kinetic Reflection and Recompense, she's best for crowd control. Ki: For example, Enforcers from the Torgue DLC cannot be phaselocked, and will instead take damage from the force of the phaselock. Judging by the size and mass of the enforcer, Maya cannot phaselock enemies who weigh over 350-500 pounds. She can't phaselock enemies rooted to the ground either, like sand worms or threshers. Oai: And when Phaselock is on cooldown, Maya is extremely vulnerable when her phaselock is on cooldown, as most of her DPS is gained while phaselock is active. A-Aron: A lot of her survivability and close-combat DPS comes from killing enemies, as well, so she's very vulnerable in duels and when there's nothing around her to kill. Ki: But who needs to kill shit when Maya can take any punishment you give her? Maya: I'll never forget what the Head Monk told me before I left the Abbey: "Child, you have so much left to learn." he said. I imagine he would have continued speaking, had I not pulled the trigger. 'Interlude' Alex: Well, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Oai: It's time for... Ki: Goddamnit, my job! A-Aron: Time for a Death Battle, damnit, why can't you two shut up and stop arguing for a few seconds? 'Battle' "So, this is the prestigious Ramadan Court? To be honest, i was expecting a little more for saving Seattle's ass," Fetch complained as Delsin, she, and Eugene stepped towards the entrance of the Ramadan Court. A large, buff dude in a tuxedo stood at the door, a list in his hands. "Names? You don't look like one to walk into this place." Delsin chuckled. He wasn't lying. All three of them were just wearing their everyday clothing. "Delsin Rowe, Abigail Walker, and Eugene Sims?" Delsin said. "We saved Seattle from extreme oppression. No biggie." He checked his list. "Oh. That's the first good reason I've heard in a long time. Come on in." Used To It - Ashe (Stripped Version) 0:00 - 1:52 The three walked through the doorway to a large white room, a huge glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling above. Multiple tables draped with white cloth on top of them and decorated with a candle on every table, seated with people in dresses and tuxedos: it was, in fact, more than what any three of them expected. a singer stood on a stage, singing a song as a piano player plunked the keys in the background and a violinist waited for her turn to play. "Woah." Eugene looked around, astounded by the setting they were in. "I guess we're good guys now, huh?" Delsin joked, taking a seat at a nearby table. "Not necessarily..." Fetch said, mischief in her tone. "What are you thinking of, Fetch?" "This place hold a super-valuable amethyst ring, super heavily guarded. Worn by Michelle Obama or something. We could steal it, and nobody would know." "Great. No way am I going to do that." "'Course you won't, Delsin, because you've become so much of a goddie two shoes it's gone to your head." "Hey, I can be bad if I want to!" "Prove it." "Hey, hey, guys, calm down," Eugene said. "Let's just enjoy tonight..." "Eugene, can I use your cellphone for a little?" "Yeah, why?" He pulled out an iPhone 7. Delsin grabbed it, drained the video from it, and turned invisible. Eugene groaned. "Come on, i just paid that off!" "Well, I'm craving a chocolate chip cookie, Seeya, Eugene!" He sighed and plopped himself down on a chair. --- Meanwhile... music continues playing, muffled The bouncer looked at his watch. Finally, my shift's almost over... A silhouette popped up from the distance. It was a blue-haired girl in a white, frilled dress. "Name?" "Maya." "Last name?" He was interrupted by a punch to the face. She held him by the neck and pushed him against the wall. "Where's the ring?" "What ring?" "The eridium ring, where the hell is it?" "The fuck's eridium?" "The purple ring. Where is it?" "The bookcase in the executive office. It slides open. You'll never get there: it's guarded by 5 guards, heavily armed." "You're lying. No eye contact, you're biting your lip, and there isn't a bookcase in the executive office." Maya kicked him in the balls and fired a volley of bullets into his head, killing him. Maya searched his pockets, and found a key, an ID, and a map. A map... what an idiot. Maya walked into the court and went backstage, behind the singer and her small ensemble. She stole her way towards the trapdoor next to the main exit, checking every corner she turned. Suddenly, she saw a foot near the turn of a corner. She looked, but instead she saw five men, dead on the ground, one pinned to a wall by a blue, pixellated sword. Someone else is after the ring... She kept moving until she reached the trapdoor. She opened it up and slipped down. She then saw a pedestal with a cushion on it, a spotlight lighting it up. She had memorized every alarm, every trap... Untouched. And the ring? Gone. She saw an opened air vent next to where the spotlight lighting up the room was. She jumped up and climbed into the skinny metal tunnel. --- music continues, muffled Meanwhile, Delsin crawled towards where three slits of light peeked out, leading to Seattle, the ring in his hand. Just gotta get out of here and show Fetch I ain't a pussy... As he got to the end, she noticed a blue glowing behind him. He turned around to see a blue-haired woman with glowing tattoos of the same color standing behind him. (music stop) "Oh, shit." A fiery explosion erupted from the side of the building, knocking Delsin into the streets and onto a curb. He quickly recovered. Machine - Misterwives 0:00 - 0:18 "You after the ring, lady?" "I prefer Maya. But yes. I do want the ring." "Why?" "Research." "What kind?" "It's very important. More than whatever you want it for." "You know, probably..." He held the ring up, and a demon flew from the sky, picked it up, and flew towards the Space Needle. "You idiot!" Maya screamed. "I need that ring!" Blue wings suddenly sprouted from Delsin's back, and he constructed a digital sword in his hands. "You willing to die for it?" Maya chuckled, seeing a civilian staring at them, pulling out her SMG, and killing her. Wings of fire and acid emerged from Maya's back. "You'll be experiencing hell before you even get there." Machine - Misterwives 0:18 - 0:57 FIGHT! Maya dashed at Delsin with her fists, but he flew upwards, pointed his sword towards Maya, and plunged downwards. Maya then phaselocked him just as he was about to hit her, shot a volley of bullets at him with her SMG, and roundhouse kicked him into a street lamp. He got up and absorbed the light from the lamp, dashed forward and knocked Maya off of her feet. Then, he jumped up, fired a beam of lasers into her back, and rushed downwards onto her with his neon saber.He followed up with a barrage of his saber, ending the combo with a Phosphor Beam, launching her across the street. Delsin ran towards her, grabbed her by the neck, and slammed her into a wall. Maya responded with a swift kick to his manhood. "Holy shit, girl! Dirty fighting!" She punched him, staggering him, and pulled out her sniper rifle and fired. He deflected with his saber and hit Maya with an overhead smash from his saber. She hit him again, setting his jacket on fire. Delsin looked at it, put his hand over the fire, and absorbed the smoke. Machine - Misterwives 0:57 - 1:21 Delsin fired a Cinder Blast at her, staggering her for a few seconds, and rushed her with his chain, ending it with an upwards chain whip. He dashed through a vent and appeared on the ceiling of the building. He jumped to Comet Drop on her, but she phaselocked him mid-air and fired more rounds of her SMG and reloaded. Then, she aimed her sniper rifle at his head and fired, knocking him upwards. Delsin recovered with his smoke thrusters and attempted another Comet Drop. "Sayonara!" Machine - Misterwives 1:21 - 1:41 Maya tried to step back from the blast radius, but was swept off her feet anyways. Delsin saw the mini-crater he created from his impact and drained the concrete. He smashed the ground again just as Maya was.about to get up, forcing her to her knees again. He dashed forward with Boulder Dash. Maya tried to phaselock him, but he was too heavy. She was being pushed forward as he crashed through an abandoned apartment complex. Delsin then saw a neon bar sign. He drained it and fired another Phosphor Beam at Maya. She dodged it, kicked him across the face, kicked him in the shin, bashed him on the back of the head with her sniper rifle, and fired a bullet from the rifle at his chest, pushing him into traffic. He was hit by a taxi, but recovered and hopped onto a Sedan, and looked inside the car, absorbing the miniature TV screen it had in there. He equipped his neon saber and looked at the driver. "You better go so goddamn fast or I'll have to stab a hoe." The driver nodded and stepped on the gas. Delsin put his index finger and his thumb into his mouth and whistled. A demon came flying down, the ring in its hands. Kings - Wayfarers 0:00 - 0:18 "Thanks, Sanjay," Delsin said, pulling on its left wing. Delsing put it in his pocket, and the demon let out a large screech and flew away. Suddenly, Delsin saw a bullet fly past him. Maya was set up on a nearby car, lying stomach-down and aiming her rifle at him. She smiled as she bolted the casing out of it and fired again, This one hit Delsin in the shoulder. Kings - Wayfarers 0:18 - 0:30 He turned invisible, summoning 3 demons who flew towards Maya. She killed one with a headshot and obliterated one with her SMG, but the third one swept her off the car with its left wing. Delsin suddenly appeared, wings making him fly mid-air. "Let's have some fun." Suddenly, Maya found herself impaled with a flurry of swords, which promplty blew up. Delsin followed up with a downwards strike, propelling her into the engine of a car, creating a huge explosion. (music stop) In the rubble Maya stood, sniper rifle in her hands. Delsin got up from the debris, as well, letting his fast healing do its work. "You've lasted a lot longer than I thought. " Delsin flashed his sword, then made it magically disappear into a cloud of pixels. "And you're quite the interesting opponent, I must say," Maya responded. "Great, we gonna be best friends now?" Delsin absorbed the smoke from the car wreckage. Maya aimed her rifle at him. Delsin saw the glint of a bayonet on the bottom of the barrel of the rifle. "I'd rather not." Kings - Wayfarers 0:30 - 0:48 Delsin smoked dashed behind Maya and lashed with his chain at the back of her neck. Without flinching, she whipped around and cut at his knee with her sniper rifle. He used Cinder Blast, knocking her backwards and fired a few smoke shots her way. She dodged the first one, but took the other two and staggered backwards. Then, he blasted her into a wall with two Cinder Missiles. "Too much for you?" He jumped at her and tried to perform a Comet Drop, but she phaselocked him and fired the rest of the bullets in her SMG, then whacked him upwards with her sniper rifle, sending him flying into a brick building. Meanwhile, a man in a tank top and underwear was eating popcorn and drinking beer as he sat in his armchair, watching a re-run of Criminal Minds... (music stop) CRASH! The man jumped as Delsin came crashing though. "Sorry, dude. By the way, the killer is the courier!" He drained the Video from the television and flew away with his wings. "Damnit, I've been drinking too much today." He saw a purple glint in the masonry rubble. He walked towards it and picked it up. A shiny gold ring with round corners and a purple jewel in the middle appeared as he cleared the bricks. He picked it up and put it on the table next to his armchair. "Must be a dream..." He dozed off in his armchair. --- Kings - Wayfarers 1:07 - 1:50 Delsin flew down and swooped upwards, catching Maya on one of his wings, and soared towards the Space Needle. Maya tried to remove herself from his grasp, but he dropped her as soon as he got to the top of the Space Needle. "Hope you're enjoying the view!" Delsin created a sword and plunged it downwards on Maya. She rolled out of the way, reached for her SMG, but noticed it was gone - dropped on the flight to the Needle. Delsin smiled, "It'll be the last thing you see." He dashed forward and slashed at her. She blocked with her rifle and kicked him in the shin. He took the hit and sliced at her knee with his blade. Suddenly, a helicopter appeared, shining a spotlight down on them. "Lower your weapons! We repeat, lower your weapons and you will not be hurt." Delsin drained the neon from the spotlight and destroyed the copter with a single Phosphor Beam, and it promptly crashed onto the Needle. Delsin dashed towards Maya and swept her off her feet. She got up and hit Delsin in the gut with the butt of her rifle. Time slows down, and the camera zooms in, showing Delsin's ribs breaking. He let out a loud "Oof". How You Like Me Now? - The Heavy 0:50 - 2:12 "Don't worry. This will be quick." She kicked him in the neck and impaled him on the bayonet of her rifle, then kicked him off. She then phaselocked him, which let off a huge fiery explosion, making the Needle teeter a little bit. She then fired her rifle at him, almost knocking him off the building. However, he dashed forward and back onto the platform. He whipped his saber at her, but she blocked it with her sniper and hit him with the bayonet, putting a scar on his shoulder. "Lucky hit," he said, staggering backwards. "Oh, a lot of things I do are out of luck. But skill is still quite a factor in my combat." She fired a bullet at him. He dashed to the side. Maya saw the scar on his shoulder heal. "Fast healing, huh? I think I've seen something like that." "Won't be seeing much once you're gone."m She ran at him with her rifle and swung. He dodged out of the way. Maya reloaded her rifle and fired the rest of the mag at Delsin, who dodged all of her shots. Maya reached for another mag and tried to load her rifle again, but Delsin dashed at her and cannonballed through her, knocking her to the ground. Then, he sliced the rifle in half with his saber. "Shit!" Maya says. Delsin then hit her multiple times with his saber, drained the smoke from he helicopter wreckage, and fired a Smoke Missile at her. She flew backwards. He threw a Sulfur Bomb at her. She looked around, Delsin nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a lash from a chain came from behind her. She looked around again, but she found the chain wrapped around her ankle, tripping her. Delsin dashed at her again, but she phaselocked him and punched him off the Needle. "Goodbye." She picked up the blade from her destroyed sniper rifle and jumped down after him. How You Like Me Now? - The Heavy 2:12 - 2:45 Time slows. Delsin's life flashes before his eyes. All the people he's met, all the places he's been... Reggie. Reggie died. Fell. The same way Delsin was going to right now... Hell no. Not today. A smile appeared on his face. Not like this. How You Like Me Now? - The Heavy 2:45 - 3:18 Maya was about to connect her blade with his stomach, but suddenly, he smoke dashed upwards and Comet Dropped on her, bringing both of them to the ground quickly, and leaving a huge impact crater. Then, he fired three Cinder Missiles at the Space Needle and dashed out of the way. Maya got up, barely conscious and looked up, the Space Needle descending upon her. "Oh, shi-" The building crushed her before she could say anything else. "Geez. Now where the hell is that ring..." Delsin searched his pockets. K.O! The man who was watching Criminal Minds is seen trading the ring to a red-haired man in a pawn shop in for a flat screen TV, two cases of beer, some Hot Pockets, and was given a check for 20,000 dollars. 'Outcome' Cue Scraping The Sky Ki: What the hell? Isn't Maya tankier? Alex: Yes, she is, but, Delsin had her beat in every other standard. Maya may be somewhat proficient at melee, but Delsin was on a whole 'nother level of strength, since he can create deadly shockwaves just by punching the ground. As for mobility, Delsin also stomps, due to Light Speed and his ability to fly. Oai: And while Delsin didn't throw anything at her she hasn't fought before - invisibility, shockwaves, sniping, elemental missiles, death lasers - it isn't easy fighting everything at the same time. A-Aron: Delsin also had more sustain. You may be wondering "Sustain is the same as durability", but it isn't. Sustain is how quickly you can recover from a hit, how much damage you can take before falling down. This includes health regeneration. While Maya had many ways of healing herself, a lot of them were triggered by killing enemies. The only other enemies she was fighting were Delsin's demons, and cannon fodder isn't going to heal you for much. Alex: Exactly. Delsin had her beat in sniping, as well, and unlike Borderlands's stalkers, Delsin doesn't reveal himself once he's hit with a shock weapon, so she had no counter to his stealth. Kinetic Reflection was useless, since he never used bullets, and Delsin can take much more than he can dish out, therefore Recompense didn't do much either. He could also just run out of the way of cloud kill. Ki: But Maya is tankier, right? Alex: Yes, she is. However, Delsin was just right up there with her. While her endurance widely surpasses Krieg's, who ca tank hits from trains, Delsin slams into the ground at extremely high speeds with his Orbital Drop, making him just right up there with her in durability. Ki: Fine, you've convinced me. Oai: I guess Maya just got landmarked. Ki: Wait, isn't that my job? A-Aron: The winner is Delsin Rowe. 'Next time on Death Battle...' X Gon' Give It To Ya - DMX The screen is black. Suddenly, a man with a golden gauntlet pops up. The screen turns black again. A pink haired girl is seen uppercutting an enemy into the air. DOOMFIST VS VI Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Encryptedki Category:Sniper Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017